Adiós
by SkyDraCL
Summary: —Por un momento creí, que al terminar la universidad. Sería nuestro turno de avanzar juntos, es increíble que todo llegara hasta aquí— No aguantó más y reprimió un sollozo para luego invitar al llanto, se colocó en cuclillas y depositó el ramo de rosas sobre la lápida—


**Adiós.**

~Cuandodespués pase un largo tiempo, vamos a recordar tanto  
Que ambos nos teníamos en ese entonces~

_#2NE1/Missing You._

* * *

—Akane...— Soltó un leve suspiro, necesitaba un tiempo solo. Bueno estaba sin ella, sin el amor de su vida, sin su despertar, sin alguien quien le dijera un sincero _te amo_... Si ya no la tiene ¿Eso es sentir la soledad? ¿Ese es el dolor de perder lo más valioso?

—Juro, juro que intenté ser mejor hombre, mejor pareja. Pero no hago mucho, ¿Verdad?—, murmuró su última frase, intentó no llorar. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

¿O será que ella se cansó de él?

—Se que es tarde para pedirte disculpas, pero mejor ahora que nunca. ¿Verdad?— Buscó una banca cerca, eran esos típicos días Domingo, donde la familia está cómodamente unida. Los niños intentan hacer sus tareas, los jefes de hogar intentan descansar para el día siguiente comenzar a trabajar. Pero había un chico, el cual no importaba que día sea, no importaba que hora era. Para él, sería un día lleno de dolor— Aveces siento, que cometí muchos errores, como la gente normal no es así Akane? Siempre te enojabas cuando te molestaba— Soltó una risa pequeña y prosiguió— Pero lo que jamás te dije, es que te veías realmente hermosa con ese ceño fruncido...

_—¿Ranma?_

_—¿Qué quieres Akane?— Dejó de lado sus practicas e intentó calmar su respiración. Para luego mirarla a los ojos, con un brillo de chica entusiasta._

_—Te preparé un pastel— La muchacha intentó parecer calmada. Pero a la vez nerviosa, ¿Por qué Ranma no respondía?_

_—Y eso... ¿Por qué?— La verdad es que si sabía, pero intentar escucharlo de los labíos rojitos. Sería mucho más interesante._

_—Bueno... tu dijiste que querías uno, no es así?— Elevó una ceja y lo quedó mirando. ¡Ranma responde de una maldita vez!_

_—Si, pero... Quiero un pastel de verdad. ¿Por qué comería el tuyo? La última vez que hiciste uno y lo probé, estuve toda una semana sin practicar. Eres pésima en la cocina Akane— Se cruzó de brazos y vió el ceño fruncido de la chica. Estaba bastante enojada, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?_

_—¡Ranma! Estuve toda una tarde haciendo intentos, ¡Mal agradecido!— _

_—Haz lo que quieras...—_

_—¡IDIOTA!— Y con eso ella se marchó. No pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, la verdad es que si probaría el dichoso pastel. Pero primero disfrutaría de las hermosas imágenes de Akane enojada, simplemente hermosa._

—La verdad es que tu pastel estaba delicioso— Sonrió apenas y reprimió un sollozo— Lamento ser tan _Mal agradecido, _pero te veías hermosa enojada.— Intentó no sollozar más, pero le dolía y vaya que le dolía.

Se levantó de la banca y agarró el ramo de rosas rojas que estaba a su lado, rojo como sus labios, sus tentadores labios, acompañados de su piel blanca y brillante.

—Cuando te conocí, tenías esa carita de niña. No por la diferencia de edad con tus hermanas, era por el precioso ángel que llevabas dentro Akane— Miró el cielo y suspiró ¿Por qué nunca le pudo decir lo linda que era?

_—Akane, ¿Estás lista? Se hace tarde— Ranma dio dos golpes a su puerta, se supone que era ella quien siempre lo despertaba para ir a la Escuela. ¿Por qué estaba tan ocupada? ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Se sentirá bien? ¿Amaneció enferma?— Akane... ¿Estás bien?_

_Pero solo bastaron dos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y ella apareciera..._

_—¿Ranma estás bien? Lo lamento, me tardé un poco...— Ranma no pudo decir nada, acaso ella llevaba... ¿Maquillaje? Era bastante ligero, solo delineador y algo de brillo en sus labios... Pero eso la hacia ver más hermosa...—Ranma..._

_—Estás... Estás... Algo..._

_—¿Maquillada?— Dijo ella con ojos brillosos ¿Había razón para maquillarse? Sí, y se llamaba Ranma Saotome._

_—¿Por qué te maquillaste?_

_—¿No te gusta? ¿Me veo mal? _

_—Estás...— Preciosa, pensó. Pero no, no podía decirlo. ¡Malditos nervios!_

_—Bien, si no dirás nada. Nos vamos— Detestaba sentirse decepcionada, intentar hacer algo especial, sentirse ''bonita'' ¿Y el no lo nota? ¡Maldito Ranma!_

_—Bue-Bueno...—_

—Te veías increíble, preciosa. Por un momento creí que lo habías hecho solo porque Shampoo solía estarlo. No aguantabas tus celos, ¿Verdad Akane?— Tomó el ramo de rosas y quitó uno de los pétalos que se estaban por caer. El ramo debía llegar perfecto, sin defectos— Este ramo de rozas es hermoso, es perfecto. Como tu siempre lo fuiste.

_Siempre lo fuiste._

—Aveces pienso que la gente tiene misiones a futuros, que Dios les dio esas misiones. Aun que sean difíciles la gente debe superarlas, como yo y tu familia en este momento.

_Yo soy tu familia._

Llegó a un cementerio, buscó la lápida más grande. La más hermosa y muy bien decorada, ella se merecía el mejor trato. La despedida más digna.

—Por un momento creí, que al terminar la universidad. Sería nuestro turno de avanzar juntos, es increíble que todo llegara hasta aquí— No aguantó más y reprimió un sollozo para luego invitar al llanto, se colocó en cuclillas y depositó el ramo de rosas sobre la lápida— Ahora le creo a las personas cuando dicen que las despedidas son horribles. Sin duda las peores...— Comenzó a limpiar el polvo que había, con mucho cuidado. Siempre tratándola con cariño, lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Verdad?

—¿Me perdonas por ser tan estúpido aveces? ¿Por lastimarte? ¿Hacerte sentir mal? Cuando en realidad solo quería hacerte feliz...—

Se levantó de su puesto e intentó retener las lágrimas.

—Te amo Akane. Siempre lo haré, no nos echemos la culpa de esto. Fue una enfermedad muy difícil de combatir, hice todo lo posible por ayudarte, atenderte y quererte... Porque te amo Akane. Serás mi única mujer, la única a la cual amaré.

_Te amo._

_—_Descanza en paz... Querida Akane_—_

* * *

Primer One-Shot publicado. ¿Quieres más? Entonces eso haré :)

Por favor, déjenme un review! Se los agradecería muchísimo!

**Nos vemos luego.**

**#SkyDraCL.**


End file.
